


CaN yOu FeEl My HeArT?

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: CaN yOu FeEl My HeArT? [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: "Can you hear the silence?Can you see the dark?Can you fix the broken?Can you feel, can you feel my heart?Can you help the hopeless?Well, I'm begging on my kneesCan you save my bastard soul?Will you ache for me?"Dark is in love with Anti...but refuses to admit it out loud...especially to Anti himself. But the lovable Irish Goofball has no idea, he enjoys seeing the love blossoming between Jack and Mark however. What will Dark do: Will he finally admit his feelings? or....let Anti drift into the arms of PewDarkPie, known as Pewcius , instead?  What about the masked figure that watches Pewcius from the shadows..?(As a side note my Dark!PewDiePie dislikes the Dark!Marzia and prefers Anti-Jack (At first), because he's less dark than she is....I might include bios of my versions of dark Youtubers if I get time)(My base for my Darkiplier and Antisepticeye came from the versions created by azuneechan on DeviantArt)(Even though there have been canon versions of Dark and Anti shown in videos, these are still MY interpretations. Please respect that. Thank you.)





	CaN yOu FeEl My HeArT?

"Dark....this is AntiSepticEye..."

 

"Anti.....t'is is Darkiplier..."

 

Jack and Mark watched as their darker sides were introduced to each other. Both darker Youtubers seemed calm as they looked each other up and down. Anti's skin wasn't getting green splotches and Dark's face wasn't cracking nor was he secreting smoke, which Jack and Mark thought were good signs. Then Darkiplier started walking in a circle around Anti-Jack, looking at him from every angle and side. Anti swallowed nervously, tail twitching, as he was analyzed by those piercing red eyes. "He looks like a fucking loser..." Dark finally growled out, crossing his arms as he stopped walking. "Hey! W-Well....ya look like a fookin' creeper yerself! Don't ya know t'at Halloween is over!" Anti snapped back, clenching his fists. "You...How dare you!" Dark yelled, his face starting to crack. "Hey! Hey! Guys knock it off! Behave!", Mark yelled, putting himself in between them. "Stop fookin' fightin'!" Jack added, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in irritation. "He started it..." Anti said softly, looking at Jack apologetically. Dark snorted. "Of course...try and make yourself look innocent...pff..." Mark glared at him. "C'mon Dark..stop it. You  _know_  you started it, so just give it up already.." Anti moved closer to Jack, hiding behind him a little bit. "Right t'en....we're sending tha two of ya to a place with others like ya...", Jack said, looking between the two darker youtubers. "Yep. It's another dimension where other dark youtubers live. It's like a darker version of the real world..", Mark added.

 

"Whatever...", Dark said with a roll of his eyes. "T'at sounds cool!", Anti said with a wide grin. Jack and Mark exchanged grins. "So, how do we get there?", Anti asked. "We have to send you through a special program on my computer." Mark answered. "Jack start it up." Jack saluted him. "Roger t'at!" He went over to Mark's computer and started loading up a program that Felix had emailed to them. He had used it to send his own darker self to this 'other dimension', or so the Swede had said in his email. After a few minutes, Jack announced that it was ready to use. Mark ushered the two darker youtubers over to the screen. "Just touch the computer screen.", he ordered. Anti immediately put one of his hands on the screen. Dark did the same a second later, after sighing loudly of course. Mark nodded at Jack and the Irishman clicked the button to send them off. There was a bright flash of light and the darker youtubers were gone, leaving nothing behind but a hand print made of a sticky black goo where Anti's hand had been. "Ew....Jack, can't your darker self not make a mess on my screen.." Mark groaned. Jack just shrugged, trying not to laugh.


End file.
